Una historia completamente original
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Luka y Miku quieren una historia que no sea como las demás, sin clichés y con lógica ¿Lo lograrán? En memoria a Megurine Chikane


Oh muy buenas noches... (No tienen nada de buenas) estamos aqui para darle una buena despedida a que aunque al conoci hace poco la quiero mucho y realmente la admiro *-* ojala hubiera alcanzado a leer esto... Por favor desde el mas alla lee esto...

En honor a Megurine Chikane

* * *

—Muy buenas, buenas tardes queridos lectores—saludo una chica de dieciséis años de cabellos turquesas y ojos del mismo color junto a una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos azules.

—La razón de estar aquí es debido a que Scarlett, nuestra amiga aquí presente—señaló la peli-rosa a una castaña de mirada muerta, gafas, cabello corto y fácil de confundir de género—Y nosotras queremos realizar una historia sin cliché así que acompáñenos en esta aventura.

—No creo que necesite presentarlas, pero igual—dijo Scarlett—Esta pequeña coletitas con complejo de loli de aquí es Hatsune Miku—la turquesa le fulminó con la mirada—Y esta pechugona con cabello rosa gay-industrial es Megurine Luka.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —Reclamo pero se detuvo al ver como Miku contenía la risa.

—Yo solo dije la verdad.

—En ese caso...—Luka miró fijamente a la autora—Les presento a la densidad en persona, Alondra Scarlett.

—Que no soy tan densa—hizo un puchero.

—Amiga, eres más densa que el Petróleo—dijo Miku y la latina aumento el puchero.

—Y yo la pago en tus historias—agregó Luka recordando su papel en "¡¿Pero qué carajos?!" ¿Publicidad? ¿Dónde? Díganme que no la veo.

— ¿Podemos comenzar ya? —Pregunto Scarlett y de mala gana por la pequeña discusión anterior cuando la autora se sentó frente al computador la pareja Yuri favorita de muchos se sentó a sus respectivos lados—Comencemos con el título y el summary

— ¡Yo tengo un título! —dijo Miku emocionada.

—Ni siquiera sabemos de qué va a ir la historia ¿cómo quieres que saquemos eso? —Interrogó Luka.

—Evitamos lo cliché ¿recuerdas? —Le recordó—Que nazca del título para que así nos evitemos repetir.

—Está bien—se resignó— ¿Cuál es tu idea?

— ¡Enloquecida por los puerros! —las otras dos chicas miraban a la peli-turquesa con una gota surgiendo en su frente.

— ¿Y cómo hacemos una historia acerca de ti y de mi donde se involucren a los puerros? —pregunto su compañera.

—Eh...—la chica de dieciséis se pudo a pensar.

—Si hacemos que Luka odie los puerros pero Miku le encantan, como es obvio, pero además es chef y todo va en base de puerro y Luka fue a su restaurante pero...

— ¡Alto ahí! —Interrumpió Luka— ¿Porque tengo yo que sufrir con eso?

— ¿De dónde sufres? —preguntaron.

—Odio el puerro sufro al comerlo, además ¿porque iría a un restaurante donde las comidas son a base de puerro cuando yo odio esas cosas? Eso no tiene lógica.

—Acabas de matar una buena idea—se quejó la castaña.

—De buena no tenía nada, excepto por los puerros, claro—alegó Miku—Además creabas el hecho de "Yo superior, Luka-chan inferior" y eso no me gusta.

—Está bien, está bien...—se resignó—Entonces... ¿Vivo por ti?

—Eso es demasiado fluff—se quejó inmediatamente la peli-rosa y las otras dos le miraron escépticas, su cabello rosa-gay-industrial no quedaba con que odiara el fluff, además de que él fic es dedicado a Megurine Chikane, ella adora el fluff.

—Entonces sugerí algo boluda—se quejó la autora.

— "Mis verdaderos sentimientos"

— ¿No que mucho fluff? —La estudiante rodó los ojos.

—Puede ser un Angst, una tragedia o un drama.

—Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar eso—dijo Miku— ¡nos la pasaremos sufriendo todo el one-shot!

—Además de que eso ya es cliché y últimamente en su fandom abunda el drama, el Angst y la tragedia ¡todos se mueren últimamente! y... —inhalo aire para lo que estaba a punto de gritar— ¡Ya tengo una historia así pero de otro fandom!

—Oye tranquilo viejo...—dijo Miku haciendo el clásico símbolo "relájate" al estilo Drake y Josh.

—Soy mujer ¿sabes?

—Oye tranquilo trap femenino...—un tic surgió en la ceja izquierda de la derecha, recordó a su Senpai.

—Drama, Angst, tragedia, Terror y Hurt/Comfort están descartados así que la historia no se puede desviar a eso.

— ¿Bollodrama escolar? —pregunto Luka.

—Ya todos lo hacen. Además de que TODOS los fics que nos ha escrito Scarlett-san ¡Son bollodramas escolares!

— ¡Les juro que en mi computador tengo dos historias que no son bollodramas escolares! —juro la Argentina a las japonesas.

— ¿De qué son?

— ¡Yo no haré spoiler!

— ¿Porque no?

—Porque son long-fics o short-fics y quiero terminar "El Disfraz" o "¡¿Pero qué carajos...?!"

Miku hizo un puchero al momento que Luka lo consolaba.

— ¿Podemos continuar? —Pregunto ahora Miku pero bastante decaída del ánimo—Mejor iniciemos con la idea.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Luka prácticamente lanzó a Scarlett de donde estaba y le arrebató el computador y comenzó a escribir

 _"Era una mañana cualquiera cuando Megurine Luka, una exitosa abogada recibió una llamada de parte de una de sus grandes colegas…"_

— ¡Cliché! —Gritó Miku borrando lo escrito—Recuerda que el punto es escribir algo que nadie ha hecho jamás.

—Pero tenemos que convivir de alguna u otra manera—se quejó la peli-rosa.

— ¡Que sea a distancia! ¡Por Facebook! ¡Soy un genio! —Exclamó Miku mientras la dueña del computador se recuperaba del golpe que se llevó con la ventana.

—Pero Miku… En algun momento tendremos que convivir… los humanos necesitan contacto…

—Y como siempre de aguafiestas—hizo un mohín— ¿Verdad Scarlett-san? —La mencionada apenas asintio aún bastante ida— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Peores golpes me dan mis novias…—dijo en broma— ¡Pero me llegó una idea! —ahora fue su turno de lanzar a Luka y arrebatarle el computador.

 _"Odio, odio, odio puro sentía contra lo que sus ojos veían… ¿Cómo era posible que ella, Megurine Luka, su novia desde hace cuatro años, no supiera distinguir del puerro y una cebolla cualquiera?..."_

— ¿Qué te fumaste? —pregunto Miku, que era la única con las neuronas de su cerebro intactas.

— ¡Es un buen comienzo! —dijo.

— ¡Eso es cliché…! No falta fic en el que me enojo con Luka-chan por una tontería.

— ¿No que adorabas los puerros?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—se cruzó de brazos y la chica de quince años se vio obligada a borrar lo escrito en el computador—Me toca

 _"La vida de Hatsune Miku no podía ser más horrenda, llevaba años encerrada en uno de los calabozos del rey sin saber el motivo, su mayor deseo era la libertad exterior pero no podía soltarse de las cadenas que le ataban y la seguridad para una simple pueblerina le desconcertaba ¿Qué había hecho?..."_

Luka y Scarlett estaban sorprendidas… era medio visto pero se veía tan bien escrito que lo pasaron por alto.

— ¡Lo tengo! —dijo la castaña uniéndose.

 _"Pero entonces un día una revuelta en el pueblo le obligó al rey…"_

— ¡Lo arruinaste! —reprocharon las cantantes virtuales.

—Bueno, bueno…

 _"Un buen día en el que todo se veía perfecto exceptuando las oscuras mazmorras en las que residía encerrada la hermosa joven de cabellos y ojos turquesas..."_

— ¿Soy hermosa…?

—Bastante—dijo Luka con una sonrisa seductora.

—Cálmense tórtolas

 _"Entonces caídos del cielo vinieron los ángeles desterrados que eran comandados por…"_

— ¡Conchenasumadre! —Maldijo Scarlett cuando nuevamente fui arrojada—Matan las pocas neuronas que me quedan ¿asi quieren que deje de ser densa?

—Ángeles, demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo y demás prohibido ¡Están todas putas partes!

—Quien lo diría Hatsune Miku diciendo groserías—remarcó Luka recibiendo un golpe con el puerro asesino de la mencionada.

—Entonces…—Scarlett continúo escribiendo.

 _"Una tropa de ponis voladores del futuro eran liderados por los unicornios de peluche cuyo líder era uno rosa-gay-industrial conocido como Hatsune Miku"_

— ¡¿Quééé?!

—Eso hicieron en Yuri kuma no arashi y a todos les gustó

—Yo arreglo esto—dijo Luka arrebatándole el computador, de nueva cuenta…

Pobre computador.

 _"habían descubierto que la mayor belleza del planeta se encontraba encerrada por lo que iban a destruir a quien la tenía encerrada y su legado pero…"_

—Eso carece de sentido—dijo la autora.

—Y que vengan ponis y unicornios es súper lógico ¬¬

—Mejor borremos eso…

—NO quiero iniciar de nuevo—se quejó

— Es algo por lo que todos los escritores pasan…—dijo Miku borrando todo y escribiendo de nuevo…

 _"La vida de un VOCALOID era realmente inexistente y carente de…"_

— ¡NO! —Gritaron las otras.

— ¿Queres puro Angst y drama verdad?

—Es tan bello—dijo la coletitas.

— ¡Miku al rincón! —señalo la latina al rinconcito donde estaba el nacimiento del niño Jesús (en el cual no creía pero sus padres le obligaron a montar esa wea) y esta abatida fue.

— ¿No fuiste algo mala?

— ¡No tenemos nada!

—Evitar lo cliché es algo dificil, ya casi todo es cliché.

 _"Una chica Megurine Luka se especializaba en manipular las personalidades de las personas para conseguir lo que deseaba, disfrutaba el placer de poder doblegar la voluntad de cualquiera… pero en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los turquesas de su hermanastra supo que su voluntad sería la doblegada…"_

—Cliché…—susurró en su oreja con sorna.

— ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡A la mierda! Llego Goku con su sable de la Guerra de las galaxias para partirte en dos pero no pudo con Len que hizo volar todo con sus rashos laser y su poder de Uke travesti que los mato a todos ¡A todos! ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?!

—Cálmate…

— ¡No me calmo! —Exclamo— Ya todo es cliché… y ahora no tengo originalidad, y por lo visto ustedes tampoco—señaló a las VOCALOID—Y los villanos siempre son los mismos, el argumento de los song-fic está más que violado junto al título "Magnet" y cualquier cosa que le haga referencia asi como las canciones que cantan ustedes

—Pe-Pero…

—Algun dia les subiré algo que valga la pena, pero será otro día…

—Podrías subir lo que tienes en tu computadora…

—Que no es el momento.

—Pero son geniales…

— ¡Fuera de mi casa! —Sacó a la peli-rosa a la calle y observo que solo quedaba Miku en la casa— ¿Quieres leer FanFics?

— ¡Claro!

— ¡SCARLETT HIJA DE TU-!

Se censura eso por ser un lenguaje no apto para todo público. Espero que no se hayan aburrido leyendo esto y si lo hicieron la autora se disculpa pero al parecer Luka y Miku son malas para escribir sus propios FanFics, por eso a todos los autores les comunico que hagan lo que quieran, asi digan que sea cliché, denle su toque único, y con esto nos despedimos a M. Chikane, una autora excepcional.


End file.
